


the sun, the stars (let me give you the universe) [podfic]

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema), cantarina, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Happy Ending, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, So much pining for such a smol fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Author's summary:Falling in love with Rey is very different from falling in love with Finn.Wherein Poe pines, and Rey tells a story, and Finn cuts to the heart of the matter.





	the sun, the stars (let me give you the universe) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sun, the stars (let me give you the universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645242) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> Created for podfic polygons 2018! reena_jenkins picked out the story and made the cover art, azdaema recorded it, and cantarina edited it.

**MP3** : [click through to download or stream](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1o0RmRp4H8_Nb-3bBXhTiIeRk0_9QLbuh/view?usp=sharing)  
**M4B** : [click through to download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1o0RmRp4H8_Nb-3bBXhTiIeRk0_9QLbuh/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
